Konoha High Secret Lovers
by Alyson-Harvie
Summary: Aly and her brother Kiba lost their parents 2 years ago in a horrific accident and now they're heading to high school. They see all their old friends and even meet some new ones. When Aly and one of her neighbors start to hit it off, Kiba gets in the way. See what happens.R&R ppl.
1. Dorm Room and A new friend

_**Name: Alyson Inuzuka (Aly)**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Year:Freshmen**_

_**Family: Kiba Inuzuka (Brother and only family.)**_

_Name: Angel Uzumaki_

_Age: 16_

_Year: Freshmen_

_Family: Naruto Uzumaki (Twin brother and also only family.)_

**Start!**

**~Aly's p.o.v~**

It was two years ago; our parents were in a car crash on there way back from work to pick us up from school; they say it was a gangs fault. The police say our parents got caught in the middle of a shoot out, but I don't believe them. I think it was our fault, because we wanted them to come and pick us up from school. If me and Kiba didn't ask for that, they would have been alive now. Since then, I never talked, only when I was alone and by myself, I never ate when the food was ready, I barely slept. Kiba tried to make me eat, but I would always refuse. Now we are starting our high school life, first years, or shall I say freshmen. ~Sigh~ I have to share a boys dorm room because there were no more rooms on the girls side. They tried to put me in Kiba's dorm, but it was already taken. I don't know who I'm sharing with, and I really don't care. I just want to get there and get everything over with.

Oh yeah, me and Kiba are on his motorcycle right now, trying to find the bloody school. I'm not that scared to be in a car or on a motorcycle. I'm only the least bit scared. My best friends are Naruto, his twin sister Angel, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, they always find ways to cheer me up, but it doesn't last very long, only Naruto, Angel and Kiba heard me talk. The others never heard a word from me, only like a 'hmph' or a 'hmm' and other little things like that. All I do is nod 'Yes' or 'No'. ~Sigh~ I guess we're almost there, Kiba just said so. And what do ya know, we are. Well, I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't plan on getting one either, due to a secret we all share. Our secret won't be able to be a secret much longer though, with the way things are going.

"HEY! KIBA, ALY!" I heard someone scream. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled, and they hug. "Hey Aly!" Naruto says hugging me. "..." and I just nod my head. "Oh, still not speaking?" he asked Kiba. "Yeah, she doesn't eat that often either. I wish I could make her!" And with that, I flicked his nose. "Hey!" All I did was smile, I don't smile that often either. "Yay, she smiled!" Naruto cheered. "Well, we better go check the dorms list. Sorry Aly, you're going to have to stay in the boys dorms, they don't have any space in the girls, and I couldn't get you in Naruto's or my dorm, hope you'll be alright!?" he says, I nod my head as in a yes."Hey don't worry, I heard my sister is in the boy dorms too!" Naruto yelled. After that, they left to go look around for their dorm. I just stood there. Then I left to find my dorm.

**~In the boys dorm office~**

"Hello, you must be Aly Inuzuka, the one that stays in the boys dorm?" says the lady behind the desk,**_ 'Gosh, everyone seems to know that it's me.'_** I nod my head at her, she smiles."Great, here you go, room 29, thank you, and have a good time here!" She said smiling. **_'She sounds like a hotel worker to me.'_ **I walked down the hallways looking for room 29, when I bumped into someone. I was on the ground, just laying seemed like a good place to lay, it was comfy, but then alot, and I mean ALOT of boys started coming by me to see what I was doing in the boys dorm. I slowly got up to see who I bumped into, I knew alot of people here, since junior high. It was the one and only Neji. It was him. Bloody hell. "Hey Aly, why you in here? The girls side is over there." He said smirking, while pointing in the opposite direction from here. "Mmmm..." Was all I said. I got up, now standing, I brushed myself off and started walking by the rooms again. 24..., 25..., 26..., 27..., 28..., and here it is, 29. "Move!" Some guy demanded, he didn't sound very nice. Well I was standing in front of the door, but I never heard his voice before, maybe a new student? "I said, Move!" He repeated. "Mmm..." Is all I say. Then I move aside to let him through. He opens the door and closed it on my face."Hmph..." Then I walk to the door again, unlocking the door, and go inside, there I was tackled down to the floor, looking very scared.

"H-hu-huu~" Is all I said. "...What are you doing breaking in my dorm?" He questioned. "Mmmm." I stare at him, glaring, I pass him a paper. He looks at it. "Hn, I guess we have to share." He said blandly. He helped me up, then looked me up and down. "Come on, I'll show you your room." He lead me to my room, the room next to the kitchen, when we get there, I shut the door on his face and started to unpack. I have a ton of pictures that I drew. I'm a very good artist, people say. I love to draw, it's like my life. I hung all my pictures on the wall and locked my door so no one could get in. Strangely I found a key that can lock my room door from the outside so I tried it, and it worked, now that meanie guy can't enter my room.

**~Knock knock~** "Hmmm" I mumbled. "Hello?" He says, I go and open the door. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a freshmen, and I'm new here. Sorry if I was rude earlier." He apologized. I write down on a piece of paper:_ 'I'm Alyson Inuzuka, Freshmen. Everyone calls me Aly.'_ "Why don't you talk?" I write on the paper again:_ 'It's a very long story. Which I'm not telling you.'_ He reads it, gives up and goes to look around.

**~Sasuke's p.o.v~**

**_'Why doesn't she talk...why do I care? Hmph. I don't need to care...Inuzuka? I never heard of that name, since I'm new here, not just here, but in Konoha, I've never been here before...hpmh, oh well...I'm hungry...where is the Lunch room?'_** I walked into what looked like a lounge. _**'Lots of boys,the girls have a different dorm, I think...but why is that Aly girl in m-'** _"AHHHH! IT'S THE NEW BOY! KYAA!" "I THINK HIS NAME WAS-" "SASUKE UCHIHA!-" "ITACHI UCHIHA'S LITTLE BROTHER!" "NO WAY!" I heard a million girls scream, then they all came rushing over to me, I freaked out, I started to run back to my dorm where it's safe,just then,"Oof-" I heard someone say, I look and it's Aly. It was the worst thing, I was on top of her. Everyone was running to see what happened, I guess,and a lot of boys looked at me like a perv or something, they also glared at me, and then two boys pulled me off of Aly and started screaming at me, one of them pulled Aly up saying "Hey, are you okay?" The boy says, I look at her and she nods a yes. She looked kinda out of it. "What the hell man, don't go and do that to Aly, just cause she's the only girl in this dorm!" The one with red markings on his face says. "I wasn't! I was trying to get away from all those girls!" I say while pointing to a crowd of girls with heart eye. As soon as I said that, they all gasped in shock and left. "Aly, are you sure you're alright?" Some other kid asked, he had blonde hair and marks on his cheeks that kind of resembled whiskers. "Uh-huh..." Was all she said. "Good. Now that that's over..." The one with the red cheeks looked over to me, "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Aly's brother, if you touch her, I'll kill you." He threatened. "And, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The other guy says. "You must be new?" Kiba asks me. "Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha...I won't touch her, I swear." Than out of nowhere, "AND I'M ANGEL UZUMAKI, NARUTO UZUMAKI'S TWIN SISTER!" A girl version of Naruto yelled. "Where the hell were you Angel?" Naruto asked. "Uhhhh... Nowhere...I'M HUNGRY!" Angel yells. "SO AM I!" Kiba yells. "Yeah! come on Aly, Sasuke!" Naruto yells while pulling me and Aly somewhere,while Kiba and Angel race to the lunch room.

_**Stay tuned for chapter 2.**_

_**R&R ppl.**_


	2. New friends

**~Aly's p.o.v~**

"..." I wanted to know where I was going, so I stopped Naruto from pulling me, they all turned to me. "What?" asked Naruto. "Uhhh...?" I mumbled. "Huh?" Naruto asked me. "...Uhhh..." I look over to Kiba. He looks at me, realizing what I was asking, answers, "She's asking 'where are we going?'" "How can you tell?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke. "Because, I'm her brother, dipshit. When she goes 'uhhh?' she means 'Where are we going' or 'what are we doing'.That's what she does." Kiba explained. I smile at this, then a click and a flash go off in my face. And I see Naruto holding up a phone and grinning that huge ass grin of his. "Hehe, I like it when you smile... It's not that often..." He looked sad when he said that, so I just hugged him. I look over at Sasuke and he's just staring at all of us, probably wondering what's going on. "Sooo...we gonna eat, or something?" Angel finally says. I smile at her and then start to walk off. Then I remembered I don't know my way around, so I just turn around and stare at them.

**~Next day~**

**~Sasuke's p.o.v~**

I woke up to knocking at my door. "Mmm, come in!" I mumble, still kind of sleepy, but I forgot that it was only me and two girls in the dorm, so it had to be one of them. Angel than stalks in and sees me without a shirt, only in boxers."Came at the wrong time sorry,Bye." she says with a blush, and turns and walks out. After I take a shower, I go to the kitchen only to see bacon, eggs and toast...I look over at the girls and then the clock, to see it's 7:30 am."Why are we up so early" I asked kinda annoyed. "...School." I heard both girls say, I thought Aly would just say something like 'Uhhh' or 'Mmm..' so I was kinda in shock. After a few seconds, I sat down and started eating, when I was done it was 7:48... Angel got up and grabbed my plate and I guess she went to wash it, cause I heard water. 8:15, is the time we left. Weirdly we had all the same classes together.

**~Angel's p.o.v.~**

**~Homeroom~**

"Sasuke Uchiha!?" The teacher called. "Here." "Aly Inuzuka!?" "...Hai..." Sasuke looked a little surprised. I giggled at the face he made. "Yay! Aly talks!" Naruto and Kiba scream on the other side on the room. "Kiba Inuzuka!?" "Here!" "Naruto Uzumaki!?" "I'M HERE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled."Angel Uzumaki!?" "Hai. I'm here." and so on so forth. The roll was called by the seating placements, not alphabetically. I sat right in front of Sasuke, oddly enough. This is how it went, Back row: Aly, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kankuro. My row: Some kid, Naruto, Kiba, Me, random kid,and more random kids.

**-BRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGG-** The school bell rang. "Hey, Uchiha!" I heard Sasuke's name being called, by my guess it was Kiba, he looked pissed. "Yeah..." Sasuke answered. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked very mad now. "N-nothing!" He scared and confused. His face was turning red. He was either blushing or embarrassed. He walked away, but ran into someone. "Watch it, little brother, or I'll do something to your little girlfriends over there." A voice said, Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha."What? They aren't! And you can't!" He screamed at him. "Then why do you care? You wouldn't care if I did anything to either of them, now would you?" Itachi said in a creepy voice. "Just leave me alone!" Sasuke fumed, stalking away. I bet those words replayed in his head over and over. I giggled at him again. He sat in class, probably thinking about what Itachi said. He raised his hand to ask the teacher something, but then, "May I go to the restroom?" I heard Aly mumble."Yes, you may." Said the teacher. She got up and walked to the doorway, and she left. Strangely his faced dropped after that happened. **_'What the hell, my heart...it feels weird. Why does this happen every time I look at him. Why? Do I have feelings for Sasuke? Nah, probably heartburn from looking at his face._**' I chuckled to myself.

**~Lunch time~**

**~Kiba's p.o.v~**

I watched as my sister made her way into the lunchroom thingy. I waved her over to sit with us... "Aly! Over here!" I heard Temari scream, Aly smiled and ran over to us. _**'Strange! She started smiling more often, and now she uses more words in her sentences.'**_"Hey, Aly." I said. "What going on? Since when did you start talking more?" I said in a sly voice. "Nothing." she said in an embarrassed voice. "Ohh...I see why, its that Uchiha guy, isn't i-" I started. "No!" she defended. "Ok then? Why are you talking more?" I asked "Cause I met some new people... They're really nice to me,and they said if I don't talk more I'll never get anything accomplished in life. You guys aren't mad at me are you?" She asked with sad eyes. "Ahhh! It's okay Aly!" Naruto says while hugging her. "Yeah, we missed your voice and we don't care, we would love to meet your new friends." Temari starts. "Right Gaara?" When she said that Gaara turned around blushing the other way, I don't think Aly noticed that though, but I did. "Hey Gaara! You like my sister?" I said while laughing. "N-no..." He says while turning the opposite way from everyone. "Sure!" Was all I said "Huuu! bye." Aly says while getting up "Where ya going!?" Naruto screams. "M-my dorm... Stalker." She stuttered. "Am NOT!" "Are TOO!" "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh!" "No!" "...BYE!" She yelled while running back to her dorm. Angel right behind her laughing.

**~Sasuke's p.o.v~**

I was resting in the room, I didn't feel like going back to school for the rest of the day, so I was planning on skipping. Then I heard a knock on the door, I got up to answer it. It was Angel, I was too busy thinking about her, and unknowingly slammed it on her...**_ 'Oh CRAP!'_** I open it and see her on the ground with a bump on her forehead..._** 'Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Naruto will KILL ME!'**_ So I pulled her in and set her on the couch.

**~5 hours later~**

"Mmm..." I heard some one mumble, I look over and see Angel staring at me."What?" I ask her. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. "Do what?" I questioned. "Smash the door on my face..." She trailed off, waiting for an answer._** 'Crap, she remembers...'**_ "I didn't know it was you...I thought it was another fan girl." I lied, and I heard her go "Pfft..." She sighed and laid back on the couch. "What?" I ask, sort of annoyed at her 'pfft' thing. "Mmm, nothing." Her voice rang in my head, I loved her voice so much..._** 'WAIT! What am I thinking...'**_

**-Knock knock...KNOCK!- **I heard it get louder, we were in the game room thing, "I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran to the door. I saw a angry Naruto, Kiba and Gaara. I sweat dropped "W-what?" I asked cautiously. "WHERE'S ANGEL AND ALY?!" They all yelled in my face. "Well Angel is o-over there!" I pointed in the game room, "But she's sleeping. I didn't see Aly come in." I said slowly "Why!?" demanded Naruto. "Uhhh, tired?" I said coolly. "Hmph, why wasn't she at school, then?" Kiba added, while the others nodded. **_'Shit, but it's not like I did anything...'_** "Hmmm, she fainted." I lied. I hit her by mistake."Hmph...I'll ask her myself!" Yelled Naruto while pushing me to the side. They all walked into the room and looked at her. There she was, she looked cute. I don't know why, but she just looked really cute.**_ 'She must have changed...'_** I thought.

**~Angel's p.o.v~**

I heard loud knocks at the door, Sasuke went to go answer it. I heard him talking to an angry Kiba, Naruto...and Gaara? Oh well...I ran into my room and changed into some PJ's and ran back into the game room and went on the couch, I wasn't really sleeping, just faking..."Hmph, I'll ask her myself!" I heard Naruto yell and heard some footsteps coming my way... "ANGEEEEELLLL!...Oh she is asleep." Naruto went quite."Mmph..." I 'faked' getting up and looked at all of them.."Hai?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "Mmm, noth-" Naruto started "Why did you miss school, Angel? What did you do? How come you fainted?" Kiba demanded. "Huuu, I faint-" I look over at Sasuke."Oh, Right! I did faint." My eye twitched "I uhh...kinda saw something I shouldn't have and that's when I fainted. Heh." I sighed at the same time as Sasuke did. Then I heard the door open and people laughing. We went to see what was with all the noise. When we entered the living room, we saw Aly with a bunch of people that were like a year or two older than her. "ALY!" Kiba and Naruto screamed. Aly looked over and smiled. She was with Itachi Uchiha, I know that, but the others were all a big blank.

**~Aly's p.o.v.~**

Me and my new friends were heading to my dorm to talk and joke about bands and whatnot. When we entered my dorm, Itachi was just getting done telling us how much his brother was a sissy when he was a little kid. "ALY!" I hear Kiba and Naruto call. I look over and smile at them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I said. "Are these the people you were telling us about?" Naruto asked. "Uhhh...Yeah." I replied. "Well...Are you gonna introduce us?" Angel asked with a flirtatious smile. "Heh..Yeah sorry." I said with a sweat drop. I pointed to a guy with blue hair and blue skin."This is Kisame. " I then pointed to a guy with green hair "This is Zetsu." I pointed to my white haired new friend. "This one is Hidan." I pointed to my red haired friend. "This is Sasori and this is Kakuzu." I spoke, pointing to my friend holding money. "Konan" I pointed to a woman with blue hair. "Tobi." I pointed to a guy with an orange mask. "Itachi as you all know. This is Pein and this is Deidara." I finished. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a drink." I said pointing to the kitchen. "Hey Aly..." I heard Naruto say in a sly voice. "What Nar-Nar?" I replied.

**TBC...**


	3. Confessions

**~Naruto's p.o.v~**

"Hey Aly..." I said to Aly in a sly voice. "What Nar-Nar?" She replied. "So do you like any of them?" I asked her in a nosey tone. "Uhhh...Tha-that is none of your concern." Aly replied back to me with a blush. "Ooohhh...SHE DOES! SHE DOES!" Angel yelled. "NO I DON'T!" Aly yelled back. "Hey, Aly?" The one called Tobi asked. "Yeah?" Aly said boredly. "...DO YOU THINK TOBI IS A GOOD BOY?!" Tobi yelled. "OWWW THAT WAS MY FUCKING EAR! And...Yes I think Tobi is a good boy." She sighed. "So Aly, can I talk to you for a while?" Angel asked. They then went into Aly's room. "Soo... how'd you all meet Aly?" Kiba asked. "Me, Sasori, and Konan met her in art class." Deidara answered. "Kakuzu, Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, and I met her in fucking math class." Hidan said. "Tobi and I met her in homeroom." Itachi finished.

"That explains so much now." I face palmed.

**~Aly's p.o.v~**

"So Aly can I talk to you for a while?" Angel asked me. Angel and I then went into my room to talk. "What did you want Angel?" I asked closing my door. "I wanted to know if you like any of the new guys, 'cause I kinda like one of them." Angel confessed with a blush. "Oh really? Which one? And no I don't like any of them. I think some of them are cute, but that's about it." I confessed. "Really? None? And I like... Itachi." Angel blushed. "Oh well Itachi is hilarious and he can tell you anything you want to know about Sasuke and I think Pein, Sasori,and Deidara are cute,but Pein looks kinda familiar for some reason." I told her. Just then the new boys opened the door and sat down in every empty space available. "...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM!?" I hissed. "We got bored, un." Deidara stated. "Angel please get out...now. I have some things to take care of." I smirked, clenching my fists."But..." Angel started."OUT!" I yelled. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her quietly.

"That wasn't very nice." Kisame said. "Who said I was nice." I retorted. "TOBI WANTS TO BE A GIRL! WEEEEEE!" Tobi yelled, running into my closet, pulling out some clothes, and running into the bathroom. "OMG. TOBI GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME BACK THOSE CLOTHES!" I hissed at him. "Geez he's such a fag,un. I can't believe I have to share a room with him,un." Deidara said shaking his head. Tobi walks out of the bathroom looking like an actual girl, except for the mask. "Tobi...where did you get that skirt? And how did you get boobs?" I questioned slowly. "Tobi got it from the closet and Tobi was born with them...DOES TOBI LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!" Tobi yelled. "Oh god. Tobi is a fucking girl." Hidan said, shocked. "ANGEL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. "Yeeeeees Aly?" Angel questioned, poking her head into the room. "How the hell did a skirt get into my closet? 'Cause last time I checked I didn't own a skirt." I blandly stated. "Woah! You're a damn girl and you don't own a fucking 's not fucking right." Hidan cursed. I gave him a look that said, 'Does it look like I care.' and then I looked back to Angel. "I uhhhhh...IT WAS SAKURA'S IDEA SHE SNUCK IN HERE AT LUNCH AND SHE PUT ALL THOSE SKIRTS IN YOUR CLOSET!" She ran out of the room and slammed my bedroom door in the process. "That was just plain fucking mean." Hidan said. Just then, we heard a scream.

**TBC...**


	4. The Rat Pack

**(AN: Ok in this chapter, I'm gonna make some of the characters go OC. So if you don't like it then too bad.)**

**~Aly's P.O.V.~**

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan cursed. "How the hell am I supposed to know,come on." I said. We all ran into the living room where we saw everybody standing on the furniture."What the hell is going on here? Why are all of you on the furniture?" I questioned. "R-R-RATS!" Everyone screamed. "Wait...Wasn't Gaara with you all?" I asked. "He left when the newbies went into your room. I think he was jealous." Naruto stated. "Ok? So where are the rats?" I asked. "Th-they went under the couch." Angel stuttered, she was on top of the counter drinking a soda. "Ok then, get off the couch!" I demanded. Kiba and Naruto did what I said. "Ok. I'm gonna need a box." My brother got me the item. "Ok two people lift up the couch." I demanded. "Pushy much?" Naruto asked. I hit him in the head. "Do you want the rats gone or not?" He nodded his head yes. "Good. Now, two people pick up the damn couch." Pein and Deidara did that task. They lifted up the couch and I saw the rats in the corner. "Hold out the box, Kiba." I demanded. He did as I said.I picked up the rats and put them in the box. "That was a waste of my time! You people are wussies!" I said.**~Knock. Knock.~ **Kiba opened the door and we saw...

**TBC...**

**OK I know its short but I didn't have much of an idea for this chapter.I know the next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Neighbors

**~Aly's POV~**

We saw four boys and two girls when we opened the door. Two of the boys looked kinda like twins and they looked like they were freshmen, so did the two girls. The other two looked like sophomores. "Can you keep it down, we live next door and we can hear you." The freshmen boy, with brown hair said. "OK. Sorry. We had rats." Kiba apologized. Then the sophomore with black hair was nudged by the girl with blonde hair. "How rude of us. I'm Luke, this is Jessie, my cousin." The guy with black hair and blue eyes said, while pointing to the boy next to him, who gave a small wave. "I'm Jake and this is my twin brother, Logan." Jake told us. "And I'm Lilly. I'm a freshmen in the girls dorm. I'm just here visiting my three brothers and cousin. The twins are also freshmen. Luke and Jessie are sophomores." Lilly explained. "Hello little cousin, what are you doing in the boys dorms?" Itachi said to the other girl. "I know. Maybe 'cause she IS a guy!" Angel laughed. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP,YOU FUCKING STUPID BLOND! I'M NOT A GUY! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BLONDE BITCH!" The red headed, red eyed, Uchiha cousin, yelled. It fell quiet. "I'm gonna go to my room now." Angel said quietly walking into her room. "Mad...that wasn't very nice." Sasuke said. "Who ever said I was nice?" Mad sneered.**_ 'OK. These neighbors are so... different. I wouldn't mind getting to know Luke though. He's seems really nice, but he doesn't like to talk much. Kind of like how I was.'_** I thought peaking around my brother and Naruto. "Don't mind her, she's always like this." Lilly said breaking the silence. "Sooooo... Are you guys gonna introduce yourselves?" Lilly asked sweetly. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've been Kiba's bud since Junior High." Naruto bragged. "And I'm Alyson, Kiba's sister, but everyone just calls me Aly. And the one who went into her room was Naruto's twin sister, Angel." I explained with a smile. "Do you guys want to introduce yourselves or do you want me to do it?" I asked the others. "Nah, they'll find out sooner or later, un." Deidara said. "There's only three people in this dorm. Me, Angel, and the Chicken Ass Raven Hair." I said with a chuckle.

**~Luke's POV~**

I just stared at the Inuzuka girl. She was just, wow. I can't believe a girl like her exists. She had long, dark brown hair, to her mid- back and she had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, as green as emeralds. She wasn't short but she wasn't tall either, she looked to be about 5' 8". To me, she's the perfect height, since I'm 5'11". _** 'I really don't care if they make noise. They make as much noise as they want. I'll just casually knock on the door and if I'm in luck, she'll be the one to answer the**_** door.'** I smirked at my thoughts. I noticed that she was taking glances at me. She looked away when I looked at her. I looked at Jessie and I guess he had the same thoughts as me, since he's been staring at her nonstop since the door was opened. He looks like he's undressing her with his eyes, it was sick. "Dude, stop staring at her like that. It looks like you're undressing her in your mind." I whispered bitterly. "That's exactly what I'm doing, dude." Jessie confessed, licking his lips. "Dude, you're such a pervert." I said face palming.

**~Angel's POV~**

_**'I didn't mean to upset her. I was just joking around. She didn't need to go as far as calling me a bitch.'**_ I thought, sitting on my bed. I suddenly heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw...

**TBC...**

**Srry if this one is short. On paper it looks long. Ch.6 and Ch.7 are gonna probably be the longest chapters so no worries. R&R ppl.**


	6. Clueless Hidan

**Recap:**

**~Angel's POV~**

_**'How am I a whore.I don't sleep with a bunch of guys.I'm still a virgin.'**_ I thought. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw...  
**Start!**

**~Angel's POV~**

I opened it and saw Sasuke. I just stared at him. "What the hell?" I said. "ALY CAN COME HERE?" I yelled. "Aly?" Sasuke questioned. Just than Aly came into veiw. "What Angel...?" She started. "Why are you here?" She continued. "That's what I want to know!" I said. "Ok then...Why are you here?" Aly asked. "I just...uhhh...Came to see how Angel was doing." Sasuke said. "...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Aly yelled. He ran out of the room like it was on fire. Aly walked back into the living room. Just than I hear a scream.

**~Aly's POV~**

I walk back into the living room and what I see I can't believe,so I scream. Angel comes rushing in. "What happened?" She asked. I dropped to my knees. I felt like crying. Right in-front of me,was my guitar,strings broken and scratched. "Who...Who did this?" I asked quietly. I look at my brother with tears in my eyes. "...Hidan did it...he went into your room and took your guitar from your closet." Kiba said sadly. I looked at Hidan,he didn't look at me. "...Why Hidan...Why?" I asked sadly. "Because Kakuzu kept staring at it,so I felt like torturing I took it,but I swear I didn't know it was yours. When I did all this,Kakuzu went nuts..." He said. Then I asked, "Do you know what kind of guitar this is?" He shook his head no. "This was an original,signed and all,Black 5000." I said. "...I have no idea what that is..." Said Hidan. Me,Angel,Naruto, and Kiba starred at him. "Did you hear of the band F.A.N.G.S?" Naruto asked. "No..." Hidan said confused. "Do any of you know the band F.A.N.G.S?" Kiba asked the guys. Everyone nodded except Hidan. "Wow. Hidan, you're the only one." Angel said. I walk over to the stereo and put in a C.D. **( A/N: OK i do not own this song it belongs to Cascada.)**

_**The song Bad Boy plays.**_

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_(Instrumental)_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again _

The song than ends...

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Hey just to let you know what F.A.N.G.S means.**

**F=Fang=Aly**

**A=Animal=Kiba**

**N=Neon=Angel**

**G=Grace=Temari**

**S=Saturn=Naruto**


	7. FANGS Arrive?

"Talking"

'_Talking on the phone'_

'_muffled'_

'_**TV'**_

'_**Thinking'**_

**~Recap~**

**~Aly's POV~**

The song Bad Boy ends...

**~Aly's POV~**

Kiba Turns on the TV and the news comes on. _**'We are here live,at Konoha High School,where sources say the members of F.A.N.G.S are. They look like normal teenagers now. I also hear that there's a concert at the Kuzaki Stadium, three days from now! F.A.N.G.S hasn't had a concert in over a month so...'**_ Kiba turned off the TV. "How the hell did the word get out already? Nobody was supposed to know. Who snitched?" Kiba ranted. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I questioned. Me and Kiba looked over to Naruto. "I didn't say anything I swear on my own life." Naruto said franticly. We turned our attention to Angel. "I uhhh... I didn't know the guy was a reporter,OK! I might have said a few things... OK. I did it. I'm sorry. I have a big mouth." Angel was cut off. "OH JUST SHUT UP YOU BIG MOUTH OF A GIRL!" Kiba yelled. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Shelly asked. "Oh. You guys are still here? We thought you left by now..." Angel said. **(A/N:OK. I'm just gonna time skip to night time.)**

-That Night- ~Normal POV~

'We are here again at Konoha High School,where there is a mob of teens ranting that they want the band F.A.N.G.S!' We heard the news woman say. _'WE WANT F.A.N.G.S! WE WANT F.A.N.G.S! WE WANT F.A.N.G.S!' _The teens ranted. "Geez! Why do we have so many fans?" Angel asked Aly, Naruto, and Kiba. "I don't know,but I'm glad your guy's room mate is out with his brother." Kiba said. "Yeah." Angel and Aly said in unison.

Aly got her cell out and dialed a number. _'Heeeyllo?'_ Came a female voice. "Temari,are you drunk again?" Aly asked. _'NNN-Yeess.'_ Temari said. "What have I told you about drinking?" Aly asked her. _'Not * hiccup* to around * hiccup* Gaara.'_ She replied. "Come over to my dorm, we need to talk." Aly Said. _'Oooooooo.k'_ She said and hung up.

A few minutes past and there was a knock at the door. Kiba opened it and there stood, in this order: Gaara,Temari (who was drunk),and Kankuro (who Temari was leaning on). "Come on in." Kiba instructed. They sat on the couch. This is how it went: Kiba, Naruto, Angel, Temari, Kankuro, Aly, and Gaara. "Did you guys see the news? They know we're here,at this school." Aly said. "Yeah, we saw..." Kankuro said. "What should we do? There's a mob outside." Angel said. "And a news crew." She continued. Aly got up and walked out the door.

**~Aly's POV~**

I walked out the door and out to the gates. "HEY! CAN YOU PEOPLE BE QUIET!" I yelled. "And who might you be?" The news lady asked. "I'm all Aly Inuzuka, a student here. And I'm here to tell you... F.A.N.G.S. DOES NOT GO HERE!" I told her. "AWWWWWWWWWW!" The mob of teens cried. "How do you know that, Ms. Inuzuka?" The lady asked. "I know 'cause I go here and the principle even let me see all of the students pictures... None of the F.A.N.G.S. Members are here." I explained and walked away. I heard the mob of teens leave and I also heard the News crew get into their truck and drive away.

**~Back at the Dorm~**

**~Normal POV~**

Aly came into the dorm and was glomped by Naruto and Angel. "Yay! You did it,you got them to leave." And and Naruto said. "OK now that that's taken care of... We need to deal with the concert three days from now."

**TBC...**


End file.
